


Just Lin-Manuel Miranda Swinging

by carvbox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvbox/pseuds/carvbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Lin-Manuel Miranda swinging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lin-Manuel Miranda Swinging

Lin-Manuel Miranda is just swinging on a tire swing. He is smiling because he is happy. He thinks about happy things and he feels even happier. Today is a good day for Lin-Manuel Miranda.


End file.
